


Break Sync

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CEO, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-cest, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a well-deserved pause in what was turning into an insane day for their companies, Sans and Red have a conversation that will lead to an interesting break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Sync

**Author's Note:**

> niya-a-wonderland said: Can I request a Honeymustard, fellcest, cherryberry, or Kustard. where Red is the Sub but trys to act dom and they have to put him in his place..-w- if  
> not it's OK. Oh and if you didn't know Cherryberry = US!sansxUF!Sans and Kustard is UT!sans x UF!sans 
> 
> So, CEO happened. Oops.

            Sans sat down on the couch in the break room with a huff. It was a busier day than usual; there had been a huge mistake made somewhere along the lines of the collaboration project as well as the audit for Snowdynamics. Sans had spent the majority of his morning in a stuffy storage room looking for various files, because he was the only one familiar enough with the area that could do it.

            That and Papyrus promised to take him to Grillby’s for dinner if he would do it without complaint.

            “What’s wrong with you?”

            The gruff voice was becoming all too familiar and Sans glanced up to find Red leaning in the doorway of the breakroom with a scowl.

            “I can ask you the same,” Sans said, giving him an easy grin. “Why the long face, bud?”

            Red huffed, coming inside the break room, making sure the door shut behind him, and dropping on the other side of the couch.

            “Apparently my Boss made the mistake the others are freaking out over, and so I had to listen to him bitch and moan, and frankly, I’m just not in the mood, you know?”

            Red squirmed uncomfortably, unable to find a spot on the couch that satisfied him. Sans regarded him with a raised eye ridge, glancing at him up and down. The scent of cinnamon filled the air and mingled with his scent of juniper. It was an odd combination, but that really was the last thing he was concerned about.

            “We’re going to end up screwing each other, aren’t we?” Sans muttered.

            Red sputtered and snapped his head to look at the other. “Where the fuck did that come from?!”

            “Come on, you’re not stupid, I know you’re not,” Sans said, scratching the back of his skull.

            Red blinked, then sighed, dropping against the back of the couch again. He wasn’t stupid; he smelled Sans’ heat scent, he knew they were all syncing, and he knew that they had at least an hour before their bosses were out of their meetings, possibly longer if they were expected to fix the mistake that was made (granted, the CEO’s would likely want their assistants to, well, assist).

            “I could just walk away,” Red muttered.

            “You know dealing with heat surges on your own sucks.”

            “I think you just want an excuse to fuck me.”

            “I think you just want an excuse to make me think that.”

            “I think you’re full of shit.”

            “I think you’re all talk and no action.”

            “I think I’m right.”

            “Prove it.”

            Red and Sans looked at each other and kept their eyes locked for a while. Finally, Red smirked and stood up from the couch and went over to lock the door. He turned back to Sans with a predatory grin.

            “All right,” he said, starting to slowly walk towards him with a confident stride. “You want me to prove I’m right, eh?”

            Sans matched his smirk. “Yup.”

            Red leaned over him, putting his hands on either side of him, resting on the arm and back of the couch, effectively trapping Sans.

            “Strip,” Red said in a commanding tone.

            Sans gave him a dubious look. “Oh yeah?”

            “I gave you an order,” Red said in a purring tone.

            “You think you’re leading this adventure?”

            Red reached down and grabbed Sans by his tie, pulling him forward.

            “I don’t think; I know.”

            Sans smirked. “Buddy, you don’t know what you’re getting into,” he murmured.

            Before Red could reply, he felt himself being lifted and tossed onto the couch. Suddenly, Sans straddled his hips and his hands pressed hard into his shoulders. Sans chuckled and leaned down close to his face.

            “Because I don’t think you know, either,” Sans said.

            Red’s protest was lost as Sans pressed his teeth against his. Part of him told him to fight Sans for dominance, but the other half of him reminded him that he spent the whole morning listening to the Boss and had only an afternoon and possible evening of more of his shit to look forward to; a break would be nice. He sighed and relaxed, giving up.

            Sans smiled as he broke the kiss. “I figured you’d see it my way,” he murmured. “Shall we continue?”

            Red nodded.


End file.
